New Beginnings
by Bonnie Sveen Fan
Summary: Heading back to the Bay hits Ricky with memories she'd rather forget. Can she hold it together and focous on her friends big day?
1. Chapter 1

**So, another new story. I think we can all guess who this pairing is? :)**

 **First chapter contains dialogue from their scenes together, so if you don't want to have how she goes, ruined, please don't read.**

* * *

New Beginnings.

Chapter 1

"You alright?"

"Yeah, it's just huge, you know, saying goodbye. " Ricky whispered, she's spent most of her life in "Summer Bay "

Brax nodded. "Is for me too. "

"Yeah, I know. " Ricky said, kissing him.

"I'll never let you down again. " Brax told her and Ricky believed him.

"Let's do this. " She added.

"Yep, "Brax said as he got in the car started the engine.

"You alright?" Ricky asked.

"I love you. "

Ricky kissed him. "I love you. " She told him.

Being back in Brax's arms is what Ricky had wanted all along, but she was unsure what the future held for them.

* * *

 **Very, very, very short chapter, but it was just something I wrote after reading that Sophie Green, has brought out a second book, focusing on what happens after the couple, leave the Bay with baby Casey. I'm desperate to read it, but it's not showing up. I'm hoping she'll bring it out in hardback form, one day. I don't know if she will though. :(**

 **I'm mot sure if I will continue this, either. It was just on my mind, I guess I may come back to it once I've tied a few other stories off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Apologises for the very short length, I hope the chapters will get longer as the story continues.**

 **DramaComedySoapRealityFan: Thank you for the review.**

 **FrankElza: Thank you for the review, also thank you for checking this over. I hope that the author does bring out the book in hardback form, one day as I'd love to read it, I'd like to read the Presto too.**

* * *

New Beginnings. 

Chapter 2. 

After stopping at a service station to stretch their legs and to grab a bite, the couple were back in the car.

"Where are we going?" Asked Ricky.

"We are going up the coast " Brax told her as he concentrated on the roads.

"Great "

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. "

"I thought this is what you wanted. "

"It is. "

"But.." Brax asked, sensing her reluctance.

"I don't know, Brax, it has just happened so fast. " She said, she was still married to Nate.

"We'll get through it, together. " Brax said, stopping the car. "I know I hurt you, but I'm willing to give this a go, if you are. "

Ricky smiled. "Yeah. "

"Good" Brax replied as he started the car again.

* * *

"Well, here we are " Brax said, opening the door.

In front of Ricky was a cottage, with steps leading up to the front door.

Brax handed Ricky a set of keys to open the front door. She walked up the steps and unlocked the front door.

The floor was wooden, with a set of sweeping stairs that led up to a two storey landing.

She knew that when he had visited her last, that he had worked on the rigs, so she wondered how he could afford a place like this.

"What do you think?" Brax asked, as he joined her, placing her luggage down by the door.

"Where will Case sleep?" She asked.

"In the nursery, I'll show you" Brax replied, leading her up the stairs, she shuffled Casey in to a more comfortable position on her hip as she followed her partner up the stairs. He opened the door to a nursery with a cot, at the end of the cot, there were two blankets: one in white and the other in blue, the carpet was blue, and there was a wardrobe in the shape of a surfboard.

Next, he showed her the room where they would be sleeping. He opened the door.

Ricky stepped in. There was a double bed in the middle of the room, with a lamp on top of the chest of draws. There were two wardrobes and a en - suite bathroom with a toilet, sink and a shower.

In, the living room, there were two sofa's, a coffee table and the flat screen TV was secured to the wall.

The kitchen was modern with granite work tops, a cooker, cupboards, a fridge and a glass coffee table with 5 chairs.

Heading back down the stairs, Ricky wondered out in to the garden, there was grass and a shed and Brax had designed a small sand pit for Casey to play in as he got older.

* * *

Walking back in to the house, through the open French doors, she unpacked her luggage and put her stuff away in the draws and the wardrobe.

Brax come up the stairs, circling his arms around his partners waist, it felt strange to him, to consider her that, since she was currently married to another man.

"Umm. " Ricky murmured in a blissful state.

"Shall we go to bed?" Brax asked, they had been on the road all day and Casey was in his new cot, asleep, already.

She nodded, going over to the draws and opening the one which contained her pj's. She put them on and watched as Brax took off his clothes, hanging them up.

"Brax, there's something I need to tell you. " She said, as she took a deep breath, preparing to tell him.

"What is it?" Brax looked at her, wondering if she was going to call time on them already.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it has been so long since I last updated, hadn't realised I'd struggle with my work since Ricky left to reunite with Brax.**

 **Guest: Thank you for the review, I was a huge fan of them as well, gutted when I heard Bonnie was leaving, but then I realised there was only one exit I wanted producers to give her character so I was pleased that they got their happy ending as well. Not too sure what I have planned for them just yet, as I don't want to completely copy the book that the author has brought out on kindle. (I managed to read a few pages of it) That means a lot about you loving my fanfictions.**

 **fanficforyou: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you love the relationship between the couple. I will be continuing this story.**

 **FrankElza: Thank you for the review, you'll find out what Ricky has to tell Brax in this chapter. I think he knew he needed to set the house up for her and their son. Thank you for checking this chapter over.**

 **zara barry: Thank you for the review.**

 **DramaComedySoapRealityFan: Thank you for the review. You'll find out what Ricky tells Brax in this chapter. They are going to have a good life with their little man.**

* * *

New Beginnings. 

Chapter 3.

"What is it, Rick?" Brax asked, noticing his partners silence.

"I can't have children." She whispered, looking at him.

"What?" He whispered back, sitting down beside her.

Ricky took a deep breath, relieving the moment she found herself stuck in a caravan, "There was a fundraiser at the caravan park. "

"Where was Case?" Brax interrupted her.

"With your mum"

Brax nodded, allowing her to continue.

"Cheryl rang me, asking where Case's bottle was. I couldn't hear her very well, so I went inside one of the vans. Someone pushed against the van, I felt it rocking and it fell on to it's side, a cupboard fell on top of me, I was trapped; I couldn't move. "

"Who found you?"

"Nate. " She replied as she felt him take in a sharp breath. "He pulled me out and I was taken to hospital for surgery and I was told when I woke up, that I was bleeding, it came from my uterus, they had to remove it, which means.."

"You can't have children" Brax replied, repeating her earlier sentence.

"Yeah" she whispered, she'd always imagined that she would be able to give Casey a little brother or sister and now she wouldn't be able too. Tears began rolling down her cheeks as she realised she had never grieved for the child she would never have.

"Come here, " Brax said, holding his arms out to her.

She fought the hug for a few minutes before settling in to his embrace. "We have Case, we have each other, that's all that matters. "

Ricky looked up at him, managing a weak smile."I know, Brax, I know"

"Good" He said as he kissed her, wiping away her tears with the pad of his thumb.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Brax takes Ricky on an explore of the town.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've realised that this story is turning out like the book which was released on Kindle when Ricky left to reunite with Brax, I'll try to put my own twists in this story as I don't want to copy the book completely.**

 **FrankElza: Thank you for the review. I think it was tough on Ricky explaining to Brax that they couldn't have any more kids together, but I agree it does make their connection with Casey more special. Thanks for checking this over.**

 **DramaComedySoapRealityFan: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you loved it.**

* * *

New Beginnings

Chapter 4. 

The town in which the couple lived was not too dissimilar to Summer Bay. The beach was only a few minutes down the road.

"Look, there's mum, Case. " Brax said as he held the little boy up so he could see his mum on her surf board; she had managed to catch a wave and was standing up on the board, a smirk on her face, as her hair blew in the wind, Brax wished he had her camera so he could take a picture of her, he'd never seen her look so happy.

"Are you going to go out?" Ricky asked, walking out of the water, towards him, her board under her arm.

"Nah " Brax said as she sat down next to him.

"Have you been out?" Ricky asked, raking a hand through her wet hair.

"No, I needed to find a place to live and work. "

"Well, I can do that, " Said Ricky.

"What?"

"Get a job, Brax. "

"It's my job to provide for you two. " Brax replied.

"What, because that's what a man is meant to do?"

"Ricky.."

"No, Brax, you didn't have a problem with me working in Angelo's "

"Someone needs to stay home and look after Case"

"I've done that!" Ricky was angry that Brax had automatically assumed that she would stay at home.

"Rick, wait" Brax stood up from his towel and raced after her as she made her way from the beach, Casey in her arms. She stopped and stared at him as she spoke

"I thought this was going to be a fresh start Brax"

"It's bound to be difficult, Rick, but it will be a fresh start. " Brax told her.

As she stared in to the eyes of the man she had longed for during the lonely months of her pregnancy, she sighed.

"Come here. " Brax grabbed her by the hand, glancing the ring on her finger, the small diamond, glittering in the sun.

Ricky tugged her hand away. She knew how hard he must find it, she purely kept it on her finger for safe keeping, if she put it down at home, Case could find it and swallow it. They headed home, and she played with Casey in the living room while Brax put her board in the back garden. He came back in to the living room and sat down.

"You know when I ran. "

Ricky nodded, she'd heard this all before. But the truth was, she resented him. "I needed you. "

Bra nodded. "I know. "

"Well, no, you weren't here. "

The couple's talk was stopped, when Ricky noticed her phone was ringing. She checked her caller ID: _"Phoebe"_

"Phoebe" Ricky said, delighted that her friend had called her.

"Hey Rick"

"Have you got a sec?" Phoebe asked, her voice sounded urgent.

"Sure" Ricky replied, wondering what her friend wanted.

"I'm getting married "

"Congratulations. " Ricky replied,

"I want you to be my bridesmaid. "

Ricky glanced over at Brax, if they headed back to the Bay, her former neighbours would discover he was alive, and she and Case could lose him all over again, she didn't want that to happen.

"She was mine Brax" She spoke and felt her partner tense up. It wasn't easy talking about her wedding day to him, he had seen photos off her in her dress on Nate's Facebook account and had simply commented. "Look after her Nate" as them 4 little words showed he cared about her, he never stopped.

"Do what you want " Brax shrugged his shoulders.

his tone of voice, left his partner with a dilemma over what to do, she wanted to go and see her friend, to congratulate her just as Phoebe had done on her own wedding day, but she knew if she did that it would involve seeing Nate. Realising this, caused her to glance down at her ring again.

But what Phoebe said next shocked Ricky, "Nate's left Rick. "

"What?"

"His new relationship didn't work out, they wanted different things. "

"Like?" Ricky was curious. She knew she had no right, but something inside of her was curious.

"She wanted kids with him, he didn't want one because of Case"

She knew she had been cruel, taking Casey away from his father like figure, but she didn't want to stay in a marriage, which was making her unhappy and she would snap at Nate for any little thing. "Where is he?"

"I don't know. "

"Excuse me Pheebs. " Ricky said as she heard the doorbell ring. She walked out in to the hallway and answered the door, she gasped as she saw who it was.

"Ricky"

"What are you doing here Nate?" She asked, her phone still glued to her ear, she whispered, she'll see her friend soon as the call hurriedly ended.

"I want a divorce Ricky"

Ricky nodded, knowing this was going to happen. Glancing up at Brax, he spoke. "I'll take Case out, give you two some space. "

"Thanks babe. "

"Love you Rick. "

"I love you too, " She replied, quietly, beside her, she could feel Nate tensing, it used to be him she was saying them special words to. "I do love you, Nate, it's just a.."

"Different love"

"Yeah "

Ricky opened the door wider, allowing Nate to go in. Pictures of Casey were in frames on the wall. They walked in to the living room, where Nate sat down on the sofa.

"We were happy, "

"Until the explosion. " Her hand went to her stomach. Nate watched her.

"I should have got you out. Maybe we would have been able to have kids if I'd got you out, quicker"

"Nate, I was stuck. It was crushing me. "

Tears were rolling down Ricky's face.

A key could be heard in the lock.

Brax stood in the doorway, watching his partner and her husband.

"Whats wrong?"

"I'll leave. " Nate said, getting up.

"Not until you've told me, why she's upset. " Brax said, staring at the man who had captured her heart.

Ricky wiped her tears. "Just thinking about the explosion. "

Brax wrapped his arms around her. "Shh, it was a horrible ordeal. "

She stayed in his arms for a moment or two. Then spoke. "Nate, I'll give you a divorce"

Nate nodded as he left the house as Ricky heard the roar of his motorbike, while he was sad to be letting Ricky go, he knew it would be for the best. There was no point living in the past, if his soon to be ex -wife could move on, so could he. And turning on the engine, he roared out of Ricky's life.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Next chapter: Ricky and Nate start divorce proceedings.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is quite a short chapter. As I know nothing about divorce laws in Australia, I kind of used English divorce laws, I hope that's ok.**

 **FrankElza: Thank you for the review and for checking this over, I'm glad you enjoyed the update. I hope both Nate and Ricky can move on too, they both suffered in their marriage. I enjoyed writing the scene with Phoebe telling Ricky about her marriage, she is with Kyle, I wasn't a fan of her with Ash or Justin.**

 **DramaComedySoapRealityFan: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked the chapter.**

* * *

New Beginnings. 

Chapter 5. 

Ricky knew this wasn't going to be easy, but she had to do it. She had her laptop open in front of her and a notepad in case she wanted to make any notes. The page she had open was telling her that she had to be separated from Nate for 12 months. They then had to seek counselling for their marriage. She'd tried that, before she'd been caught up in the explosion, it hadn't worked and she'd taken Casey to see his aunt and uncle, trying to put on a "Everything's fine" attitude but Bianca could see through her and had sat her down while Ricky broke down on her shoulder.

She then had to attend a hearing if they were any children in the relationship.

"Well, there's Case, but he isn't Nate's" Ricky said to herself. Did that mean she had to go through with the counselling?

"What?" Brax said, entering the living room, Casey in his arms, he babbled.

"Talking to myself"

"It's ok to be upset you know" Brax told her, putting baby Casey down on the rug.

"It was over a long time ago, " She replied bluntly. "Nate knew deep down I loved you, even if I wasn't willing to admit it. "

"Rick"

"Brax, don't. " She replied, watching baby Casey crawl around on the rug.

Brax walked over to her and ran a hand down her cheek. She brushed him off.

As Casey started to whine, Brax took him in the kitchen for some food and placed him in his high chair. He opened the fridge door and decided on what to cook baby Casey for his lunch, then he'll start preparing something for him and Ricky.

"I'll take that as a yes" Brax nodded.

"Where's Case?"

"He's in the kitchen"

"Don't let him get too messy with his food"

"I won't"

"Good. "

Brax sat down next to her, taking her hand. "I think you need to ease up over Casey"

"Brax, he's the only baby, I have. "

"Maybe we shouldn't go to Phoebe's wedding. "

"What?" Ricky stared at him. "She's my best friend and Kyle's your brother"

"They'll understand. "

"You'd rather miss your own brothers wedding?" Ricky questioned, before speaking: "I'm not letting her down. " _Not like you let me down._

"You won't be letting her down"

"I will be!" She snapped. "Just leave me alone"

Taken aback by his partners loud voice, Brax left her to it.

A few hours later, after a shower, Ricky had calmed down, and after putting baby Casey in his cot, Brax met Ricky on the landing.

"I'm sorry about before, I was just stressed"

Brax smoothed her hair back with his hand. "A divorce can be stressful"

"I didn't know it would be this hard" Ricky said as she held her hand up, before removing her ring. "I'll be back in a few minutes, " She added, making her way downstairs where she grabbed the letter and walked to the post box. Taking the envelope out of her handbag, she pushed it in, before crossing the road.

"I don't know how you feel, but I will do my best to support you. " Brax told her, when they lay in bed.

"I know you will, " Ricky replied.

"Good " Brax could feel her resting her head on his chest and ran his fingers through her hair.

Nate, who was riding on his bike, returned to his hotel room and saw that he had some mail, he picked it up and walked to the couch, shuffling through it. Some bills and an official looking later. He opened the letter and read it.

Looking on his left hand, he removed his ring, and signed the bottom of the paper, stuck it back in to the envelope and put the letter in to his jacket pocket before leaving the motel and heading down to the post box and slipped it in.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Ricky applies for a decree nisi.**

 **I have a new story planned with Ricky in involving her being held hostage by her brother, I've had the idea for a while, just wondered if you guys would like to read it?**


	6. Chapter 6

**FrankElza: Thank you for the review and thank you for looking this chapter over. I'm glad you enjoy reading the dynamics of the couple being a family with their son, I enjoy writing it. Hopefully Ricky can, with Brax's help, put her marriage behind her. I'll most likely start the new story when a few of the ones I have going on now, are wrapped up.**

 **Includes some of the dialogue from the explosion ep, although I'm not sure how accurate it'll be as I can't find the ep.**

 **Only a short chapter.**

* * *

New Beginnings. 

Chapter 6. 

"You can forgot about that for a while, can't you?" Brax suggested, holding baby Casey in his arms as he walked in to the bedroom, to see Ricky on her

"Not if I want this divorce finalised" Ricky didn't look up, she didn't want her own divorce hanging over her, while she celebrated her mates big day. She looked at the page on the laptop, she had five options.

A) Adultery statement, it hadn't been cheating that had wrecked her marriage.

B)Unreasonable behaviour statement.

C) Dissertation Statement.

D) 2 Years Separation Statement.

E) 5 years

She clicked D, attaching Nate's response to the divorce. Her decree nisi was granted.

* * *

Nate's POV. 

The certificate arrives, at the motel where I've been staying. It's official. My marriage is over. Both of my marriages ended in divorce, but with Sophie the love felt forced, with Ricky, it felt real. It was real, she loved me and I loved her.

End of Nate's POV

Ricky's POV. 

A tear escapes and rolls down my cheek as I stare at the certificate, ending my marriage. I feel sad. Nate and I could have had a good life, he treated me well, but Brax was sometimes on my mind, I found myself thinking about him, where he was, not that I ever told Nate. Then the explosion happened, as I felt the weight of the wall crush me, pinning me to the floor, Irene's words flash through my mind.

 _"Everyone knows that Brax was the love of your life, "_

He was, but I couldn't think about him, now, I had to survive, I tried to push the wall off me, but it was too heavy, all I could do was try to attract attention. I had my little boy to live for.

Other residents searching the wreckage for their loved ones, heard the calls of the woman.

"There's someone in there. " Said Dom.

Nate heard the voice, of his new wife. "Ricky, are you ok?"

"I'm trapped, " I reply.

"How's the pain?" Nate asks.

"Not too bad" I reply, and I'd been through childbirth had found that painful even with the gas and air, Nate had given me. It had taken the edge off the pain, but it was still painful. Nate soon managed to get in to the caravan and told me he loved me, as paramedics arrived, securing me on a board and putting a collar around my neck. I was taken to hospital where it was determined that I was bleeding, I'd need surgery in a bid to stop the bleeding.

End of Ricky's POV

"The surgeons found she was bleeding, it was coming from her uterus, they had to remove it" That's what Nate had told her when she woke up, devastating her

Now, her new life could really begin, now that she was no longer stuck in her painful past.

"Come on, " Brax grabs her hand. "I don't want you being stuck in here any longer, it's not good for you or Case"

"I know, " She bites her lip, as Brax goes to get Casey from his cot.

They decided to go to the beach, Casey in his little beach costume, Ricky grabs his bucket and spade.

Seeing Brax hold their baby boy, she forced back her tears, it was too much. Instead, she picked up her camera and switched it on, capturing moments as Brax gently splashed him. Wrapping him in a towel, Brax handed him to his mum, who was putting away her camera.

"I'm starving" Brax announced, being in the water was hungry work.

"All you Braxton's ever think about is food, " Ricky teased, but she was hungry as well.

They found a restaurant and the waiter brought a highchair as Brax put Casey in to it.

"Are you sure your ok?"Brax asked.

"Sure" She replies, but she still sounds distant, staring miserably in to her food.

After watching Casey with his food, getting it all over him, Ricky gets the baby wipes out of the changing bag. The three of them left the restaraunt, Casey in his fathers arms. Ricky uses her keys to open the door and walked in to the living room and turning on the Tv

It was seeing Brax and Casey together earlier that got her thinking and now, as they lay in bed, arms wrapped around each other, Ricky spoke.

"Brax, I want a baby" She whispers.

Brax's eyes widened at this, he sits up, putting the lamp on. You can't, you know that"

Ricky folded her arms at him and pouted at him.

Brax sighs, knowing he can't help her through this, it'll have to be one thing she works through on her own.

"Casey is still a baby Rick" Brax reminds her.

"But.."

"No, buts "

"Nate could have give me one" She snaps, before clamping a hand over her mouth. "Brax, I shouldn't have said that,"

"I'm sleeping on the couch " Brax said, moving away and grabbing a blanket.

Ricky raked a hand through her hair, why did she mess things up? She had baby Casey and she had Brax and she should be happy, but it felt like she was missing something. She knew she wouldn't sleep with her guilt and decided to go for a late night surf.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Can Brax and Ricky get things back on track before they return to the Bay in the run up to Kyle and Phoebe's big day?**


	7. Chapter 7

**FrankElza: Thank you for the review and for checking this chapter over. It must have been hard for Ricky to admit she wants another baby, I guess the pain of loosing her uterus will never leave her. Also, must have been sad for them both to receive their divorce papers.**

* * *

New Beginnings.

Chapter 7. 

The beach is quiet, desolate as Ricky makes her way along the beach, her board under her arm, it's been ages since she's been for a night surf. She puts her board down and lies down on it, and starts paddling out, it's peaceful when no one else is around, she doesn't catch a wave this time, but it was peaceful just to float. Once she was done, she floated back to shore, drops her board to the floor and lays on the sand, it's not the most comfortable, but it'll do.

Ricky closes her eyes and falls asleep on the beach.

It's morning when she returns to the house, by the sounds of it, Brax is in the kitchen, she places her keys down and takes off her shoes, leaving them in the hallway.

"Hi..." She gives a weak smile as she stands in the doorway of the kitchen, Case is in his highchair, Brax is trying to feed him his breakfast, but he's refusing to take it, she laughs quietly, which is what attracts Brax to the fact she's back. He turns and offers her a weak smile too.

"Where did you go?" He asks.

"The beach "

"Right, " Brax nods. "We need to talk. "

Ricky nods, she's been expecting this to happen. He cleans Casey up and puts him in his play pen in the living room.

"It's just I'd like to give Case a brother or a sister. "

"I know, " Brax says, "But you can't. "

"I know, Brax"

"But, " Brax says. "There are ways. "

Ricky looks up, is he saying what she thinks he is?

"Are you?" She asks hopefully.

Brax nods. "Lets wait until after the wedding though, ok?"

Ricky nods, about to head upstairs for a shower when her phone rings.

"Hello?" Ricky answers.

"Hey, Rick. "

It's Phoebe. Had she had a falling out with Kyle?

"Hey, Pheebs, you ok?" She asks.

"I'm cool, " She responds. "I have a favour to ask. "

"Shoot. " Ricky smiles.

"Will you be my photographer?"

"Why?" Ricky asks. It's not that she's ungrateful to be asked, it's just she thought that was the one thing Phoebe had covered.

"My photographer cancelled, she'd double booked. "

Earlier on in her own career when she was starting out, she'd double booked herself and had almost lost both clients but she'd manage to salvage them.

"Sure Pheebs. "

"I'll pay you, " Phoebe tells her.

"Don't be silly, " Ricky tells her back. "I'd be happy too. "

"Thanks Rick. "

Brax walked in to the living room. "What was that about?"

"Phoboe's asked me to be her photographer. "

Brax frowns at her. "Your practically family. "

"I know Brax"

"You don't ask family to do things. "

"You know how much I want to get back in to this. " Ricky says, she's not photographed much since leaving the Bay behind and truth is, she misses it. She thinks photographing Phoebe will be the best way to get her business up and running again. She'd had to cancel her clients when she left the bay, which had left them disappointed as she'd had a few jobs booked. Not wanting to go in to her private life, too much she'd simply, said "She'd wanted a change"

"I've got some news too. " Brax says.

"Oh, yeah. "

"Kyle's asked me to be his best man."

"That's great. " Ricky beams.

"And he wants Case to be a ring bearer. "

"He can't even walk yet, Brax"

"Which is why I've said I'd walk with him, holding his hand. "

"I don't know. "

"He wants Case to be a part of his big day. "

"What if he falls?"

"You worry too much. " Brax laughed.

"You know it. " Ricky says, since

Later on after dinner, he finds Ricky curled up on the sofa, her camera in her hands, she's flicking through her pictures. She sighs.

"What's wrong?"

"What if I mess Pheebs pics up?"

"Your the best photographer I know" Brax tells her.

"I'm the only photographer you know. " Ricky rolls her eyes with a laugh.

"Well, if you want, " Brax says, "You can practice on me. "

"You hate having your photo taken. "

"Not with this one, " Brax says, picking Case up. He gets Case comfortable in his arms and faces Ricky, who focuses the lens on Brax and Casey.

As she admires the photo, Brax is leaning against the fireplace, looking moody, while Case gives a small smile.

She downloads the picture on to her Facebook page and captions it: " _"Case and Brax. "_

Within a few minutes, she gets a notification and clicks on it.

 _"Phoebe Nicolson, Kyle Braxton, and Denny Miller like your post"_

She smiles and writes a quick comment. " _Thanks guys, "_

She sees that she has another notification. She clicks o it.

 _Nate has commented on your photo._

 _"Miss Case"_

Ricky wasn't sure how to respond. Did she leave it? Or risk opening the can of worms that were finalised by their divorce. How can they move on if Nate comments if he misses her son? Case wouldn't even remember Nate.

"Leave it, " Brax advises her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Ricky looks away from the screen, and nods, logs out and shuts down her laptop.

Brax takes Casey upstairs to put him in his cot, on the first floor and Ricky follows him up. She could turn the second floor in to a photography studio. She'll discuss it with Brax after the wedding. She walks in to Casey's room, where Brax is just putting him in his cot, he closes his eyes, curling in to the teddy, Brax recognizes that teddy, it's the one that he brought him before he went on the run, he'd heard from Kyle that she'd given birth and had sent a teddy anonymously and when Ricky opened the parcel she knew it was from Brax.

"Shall we go?" He asks.

"Sure" She replies, as they retreat from their son's room, and head down the stairs.

Brax gives her a foot massage as she relaxes on the couch, a glass of wine on the coffee table in front of her and a music channel is playing on the TV, at low volume

"What's up?"

"Nothing. "

Brax sits beside her. "Tell me"

Ricky repeats that she wants a baby.

"I know you want a baby, but the hysterectomy was done to save your life"

Ricky nods, she'd woken up in a side room, an NG tube up her nose, pain in her lower body as she struggles to move, it's like her body is paralysed.

Ricky walks upstairs, and pulls out a suitcase that she'd used to move here and unzipped it, putting it on the bed. She'll need clothes: Casual as well as something for their wedding. Jewellery, toilet stuff, camera.

"Are you packed?" Brax asks her.

"Yep, why?" Ricky asks, shutting the suitcase. Now, she needs to pack Casey's things.

"We are leaving tomorrow morning"

Ricky stares at him, she hadn't expected him to say that so soon.

She goes in to Casey's room, and checks the nappy supply, sees she might have to buy some before tomorrow before returning to her room.

Realisation hits that they haven't got the couple a wedding present.

"You could always wrap one of your old ones up, " Brax tells her.

"We can't do that!" She laughs, punching his arm.

She grabs her laptop, opens it up, and begins searching.

"Rick, relax, we'll stop on the way alright?"

"Alright. " Ricky says, shutting down her laptop, it's just another thing to add to her list, which means she'll have to get up early in the morning to do the things she needs too. She sets her alarm for 6: 30 in the morning, before resting her head on Brax's chest, as she looks forward to seeing her mates tomorrow.

Ricky lifts her head. "Brax?"

"Um?" He mumbles, tiredly.

"Why don't we get them tickets to something?"

"Like what?" Brax asks.

Ricky shrugs. "Not sure"

"It's good idea "

"Thanks"

* * *

"

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Next chapter: Brax, Ricky and baby Casey return to the Bay for Phoebe's wedding to Kyle.**


	8. Chapter 8

**FrankElza: Thank you for the review and for checking the chapter over. I'm glad you enjoy the relationship between Brax and Ricky, I enjoy writing it. I'm glad you think it's cute that Kyle wants baby Casey to walk down the alsle, I hoped it would be.**

* * *

New Beginnings.

Chapter 8. 

"Rick, come on, it's time to get up, " Brax told her.

She stared at him, sitting up. "What time is it?"

Brax looked at his watch. "5 AM"

Ricky sighed. "I'll get Case. "

Brax nodded.

Ricky wrapped her dressing gown around her as she padded out of their room and in to their son's nursery.

Baby Casey was asleep in his cot, looking peaceful and Ricky hated the thought of waking him up. Soon enough, he started crying.

"I know, Case, I know, " She said, grabbing his blanket as well. She walked out and back in to their room. She put Casey on the bed. "It's too early for him, Brax. "

"I know, but he can sleep on the way, " Brax told her, kissing her head. "I'll start breakfast. "

"I'll just have a coffee. "

Brax walked down the stairs to the second floor where the kitchen was. He switched on the kettle, and turned the radio on low. On the floor above him, he could hear Ricky in the shower.

Once she was dressed, she made Casey his bottles, while Brax packed the car.

It took them two hours to reach Summer Bay. By now, it was 7 am and Casey had slept the whole jounery, which his parents considered a result. Ricky got Casey out of his car seat while Brax took their cases inside. It felt strange to be back.

"I'm going to see Casey, " Brax told her.

"Sure. I might go and see Phoebe. " Ricky knew as her friends photographer, it was up to her to make sure things ran smoothly.

Brax nodded. "I'll bring breakfast in with me. " With that, he grabbed the flat keys and left.

Brax found his brothers grave. "Hey, mate. "Kyle's getting married tomorrow mate, I just wish you were here. "

"He's always with you, " Spoke a voice. Brax looked to see it was Denny. She placed some flowers down at the stone.

"Hey Denny, " Brax spoke.

"Phoebe?" Ricky knocked on the caravan door.

"What time is it?" Phoebe looked as if she'd only just woken up.

"8. " Ricky stepped in to the van and sat down.

Phoebe made them both a coffee and toast.

"I was thinking drinks and dancing. " Said Ricky.

"Cool" Said Phoebe,

Ricky sat on the couch and dialled the number.

"Hello?"

"My name's Erica and I wondered if I could use the restaurant for tomorrow night?"

"What for?"

"My friends hen night. "

"How many?"

"Not sure. "

Now, the restaurant was booked, Ricky needed to buy some bridal things.

"Well, that's the restaurant booked, " Brax said as he come in to the flat.

"What?" Ricky was alarmed.

"I've booked the restaurant for Kyle's stag. "

"Brax, you can't. "

"Why?"

"I've booked it for Pheebs, "

Oh, no, the couple had double booked the restaurant.

"It's bad luck for the bride to see the groom, can't you take Kyle and Heath out for a drink?" Ricky pleaded; she didn't want Phoebe to see her husband to be.

"Right, "

"Thank you. " She said as she kissed him.

Brax put the chips in the microwave to warm them up and brought them to the living room.

Ricky bit in to a chip, and tried Casey with a small plate.

"I'll pick Casey up a suit later on, " Brax said.

"OK "

After washing their dinner plates, Brax went brought Casey a mini version of the suit he'd brought.

"Oh, that's cute" Said Ricky when he returned and he'd shown her the mink suit. "I can't wait to get a picture of him in it " She hung it up so it didn't get creased.

"I think we should get an early night Rick. " Brax said. "We've got a busy day tomorrow. "

"Yeah"

After putting baby Casey in his cot, his teddy beside him, his blanket over him, Ricky got changed in to her pj's and joined Brax on the bed, he smiled, draping his arm around her as she rested her head on his chest as he stroked his fingers through her hair.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Next chapter: Brax and Ricky prepare Kyle and Phoebe for their hen and bucks night.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to FrankElza who looked this chapter over for me.**

 **FrankElza: Thank you for the review. The couple's minds do work alike, haha. The wedding preparations arrive in this chapter.**

 **Braxton54: Thank you for the review. Brax and Ricky should have consulted each other.**

* * *

New Beginnings

Chapter 9.

"Come on you two, " Brax said, the three of them were off to Melbourne for Kyle's stag.

"Where are we going?" Kyle asked.

"Wait and see, " Brax replied, opening the drivers side.

The three Braxton girls were waiting to say goodbye to their partners.

"I'll see you, tomorrow, Pheebs, " Kyle said, holding her in his arms.

Phoebe kissed him back. "You will. "

It was Heath and Bianca's turn to say goodbye next.

Then it was brax and Ricky's turn, Ricky wrapped her arms around his neck.

the girls waved until they couldn't see their boys anymore. The three of them had made a pact to not contact the boys.

So, what are we doing?" Phoebe asked Ricky as herself, Ricky and Denny made their way in to the flat. It was empty as Cheryl was minding baby Casey for the night, so his mum could unwind, before he was getting dropped off here early the next morning .

"Oh, just chilling around here. " Ricky said, putting the kettle on and getting three mugs out of the cupboard, making them all a cup of coffee.

Phoebe pulled an appalled face at her friend.

Ricky nudged her. "Just kidding Pheebs. I've planned for us to go in to the restaurant" What she didn't add, was that Denny had booked a stripper.

Ricky put some music on, so the girls could get ready for going out later. They were all wearing dresses and doing their hair. Ricky had raided her "bride supplies" from her wedding to Nate and was seeing what she had in there: a tiara, a fluffy bower. When the girls were all ready, they headed to the club.

Ricky placed a tiara on her friends head as Phoboe pulled a face: "Do I have to wear this?"

"Yes" Ricky said, quietly.

"Is that what I think it is?" Phoebe asked, cheekily, with a grin.

Denny and Ricky winked at each other as the music changed to something else and Ricky pushed Phoebe in to a chair.

The three of them climbed up on the tables as one of the waiters, who were topless, served them cocktails, and started dancing to the music. Then the stripper arrived. He was tanned, had short hair like Brax and Heath and ripped off his white shirt to delighted screams from Marilyn, Irene, Roo, Leah, Bianca, who had all joined them.

The boys arrived in Melbourne.

As it was still early, the boys checked in to a hotel. And just chilled out, watching the match on the TV that was secured on the wall, and having a beer from the mini fridge.

The hotel room had two single beds and a sofa bed. (Kyle wanted the sofa bed, the older boys decided to take the single beds)

It 6: 00, the boys headed in to the town.

Heath blindfolded his brother as they got out of the taxi and after plying their brother with beer and shoots, the boys headed in to town.

Brax and Heath had stripped their brother of his clothing and had tied him to a lamppost, taking cheeky pictures.

"Brax, Heath!" Kyle shouted, struggling but the pink fluffy handcuffs brax hand handcuffed him with while Heath took a picture wouldn't budge; he was stuck and naked

At 2:AM, the girls left the club, aware that Phoebe had a big day ahead of her.

"Come on, Cinderella " Denny guided Phoboe while Ricky unlocked the door to the flat where Phoboe was staying the night. Ricky got Phoboe a glass of water so she could sober up, there was nothing worse than waking up with a dry mouth after going out drinking.

Ricky's phone beeped. She had a phone message. She looked at the picture: Kyle was secured to a lamppost

"Haha, " She replied, knowing the boys loved playing practical jokes on each other.

Ricky poured herself a glass of water, before heading to bed, and making sure her camera was charged, she was stuffed if her battery went flat in the middle of taking the wedding photos, there was nothing worse than that. She messaged Cheryl just to see if her son was ok and then fell asleep.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Next chapter: Kyle and Phoebe's wedding day arrives.**


	10. Chapter 10

**FrankElza: Thank you for the review and for looking the chapter over. I'm glad you found the preparations quite funny, I'm glad you could see Phoboe's hen night playing out like that. I loved writing the scene where the boys embarrassed Kyle. Here's the wedding day chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Braxton54: Thank you for the review. The boys are naughty, doing that to their brother, haha, but it wouldn't be a Braxton Buck Night without mischief.**

* * *

New Beginnings.

Chapter 10. 

Kyle woke up with a sore head, that's what he got for drinking so much last night, after eventually managing to free himself from his handcuffs. He put his hand to his head and groaned as Brax entered his room, he was sleeping after getting back from his stag early morning.

He smirked. "Come on, Kyle, I'm on strict instructions from Ricky to make sure your not late. "

"I feel like death. " Kyle muttered.

"Your fault for drinking too much, " Said Heath, joining his brothers. "Get a move on, "

"I'm going, " Said Kyle, heading in to the bathroom.

A few hours later, Brax, Heath and Kyle were all ready in their smart suits, ready to head to where Kyle was marrying Phoebe.

"Nervous?" Brax asked, noticing the way Kyle was rubbing his hands together.

"Nah. " Kyle said, shaking his head. "What's married life like?"

Brax stayed quiet, it was the one question he couldn't answer.

"It's the same, " Answered Heath. "Except you have someone to come home to. "

"Where is Bianca?" Kyle asked.

"At the city. " Heath answered as Brax walked away, in to one of the bedrooms, both Kyle and Heath heard doors opening and wondered what Brax was doing, but all was answered when Brax come back out, holding a box towards Kyle.

"What is it?" He asked, he wasn't expecting anything.

"Open it. " Brax said.

Heath looked at Brax, he thought he knew what this was, but he didn't want to say.

Doing as he was asked, he opened the box. "Brax, " Kyle said as he took in the two pairs of silver cufflinks. "These were.."

"Casey's, I know. " Brax finished and the three of them looked at each other for a few moments.

"This way, he'll be a part of today, " Brax said.

Kyle carefully, put them on, not wanting to damage them.

Phoebe was sitting in Ricky's flat, in a dressing gown with the word "bride" emblazoned on it. Ricky had opened a bottle of champagne and had poured them all glasses.

"What's marriage like?"

"You have to comprise, " Ricky said. "Now, come on, make up, "

It was a role reversal as Phoebe had done Ricky's make up.

Phoebe's dress was a long, white gown, her hair was elegantly put in a bun with a few strands framing her face.

Ricky picked hers up and made a toast to her friend. "I hope that you and Kyle have a lifetime full of happiness. "

Denny echoed her friends words. "You look lovely, "

But as Ricky took a sip of hers, she felt a pang, just a year ago, the three of them were around this very table, laughing, chatting, about her new life with Nate and she had expressed desires about giving Nate a baby to complete their little family, but weeks later, she had been robbed of that.

Phoebe, sensing, her friends distress, gently put her hand over hers. "I know this is hard, Rick. "

Ricky wiped away the single tear that had made its way down her cheek. "Todays not about me though. " She tried her best to smile.

Once her son was dressed in his mini version of his dads suit, Ricky grabbed her camera and switched it on, taking a picture of her son.

The three of them made their way to the venue, Ricky taking pictures of her friend; it was her job to capture the special moments of today.

"Pheebs, he'll be here, " Ricky reassured her friend, catching Phoebe looking anxious.

Ricky got her phone out of her clutch bag, looking at her phone and saw that she had a message from Brax.

Ricky knew that was her queue to get Phoebe near the arch where the wedding would be taking place. Denny picked up the back of her friends dress as Ricky took more pictures, holding her son in her other arm.

Ricky noticed Heath and Brax with Kyle making their way up to the front.

"Please be seated, " Said the vicar.

Their friends and family sat down.

"We are gathered here on this day to witness and celebrate the marriage of Kyle and Phoebe. We come together not to mark the start of a relationship, but to acknowledge and strengthen a bond that already exists. This ceremony is a public affirmation of that bond and as their dearest family and friends, it is our honour and privilege, to stand witness to this event. This day is made possible not only because of your love for each other, but through the grace of your family and friends. It is our hope that your fulfilment and joy in each other will increase with each passing year. "

"Marriage is a commitment in life, where two people can find and bring out the very best in each other. It offers opportunities for sharing and growth that no other human relationship can equal, a physical and emotional joining that has the promise of a lifetime. "

"Let us bow our heads in prayer. Lord, we thank you for gathering everyone here today. We ask that you help Kyle and Phoebe to remember the strong love that they share. To work that love in to practical things so that nothing can divide them. May their love always inspire them to be kind in their words, considerate of the others feelings, and concerned for the others needs and wishes. Increase their faith and trust in you. Bless their marriage with peace and happiness and make their love fruitful for your glory and their joy both here and in eternity. Amen. "

"Marriage deepens and enriches every facet of life. Happiness is fuller; commitment is stronger. Marriage understands and forgives the mistakes life is unable to avoid. It encourages and nurtures new life, new experiences and new ways of expressing love through the seasons of life."

"In his letter to the Corinthians, Paul wrote: Love is patient and kind; love does not envy or boast; it is not arrogant or rude. It does not insist on it's own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrongdoing, but rejoices with the truth. Love bears all things, believes in all things, hopes in all things, endures all things. Love never ends. "

"While the commitment begins with the two of you, it effects radiates outward. It touches your family. It touches your family and friends and ultimately all of society. "When this commitment is seriously made and continuously fulfilled, it leads to the richest and most rewarding of human relationships. "

"This is, I am sure, what you, Kyle, want for Phoebe, and it is also, what you Phoebe, want for Kyle. It is also what your family and friends who are gathered here want for two of you. When a couple treats each other with kindness, love and respect, the best of what marriage has to offer is the result. "

"Your relationship will take more than love. It will take trust, to know in your hearts that you only want the best for each other. Dedication, to stay open to one another, to learn and grow, even when it is difficult to do so. And faith to go forward together without knowing what the future holds for you both."

"While love is our natural state of being, these other qualities are not as easy to come by. They are not a destination, but a jounery. Marriage is a give and take between two personalities, a mingling of two endowments, which diminishes neither, but enhances both. "

"Your joining together today becomes all the more important to recognize the signifience of a devoted and affectionate family life."

"You are both blessed to have come from truly loving families who recognize the importance of marriage and the fundamental nature of the marriage commitment. They want everyone to know that who they today is a result of many years of support and sacrifice by their parents. "

"Seeing that no moment is without meaning we ask that you take this marriage as a beginning of your lives together. Today signifies the creation of a new home, and a new family for you both. May you be fulfilled by each others love and friendship. May you be overjoyed by the promises you are about to make and the life together you will create."

"Remember that in every marriage, they are good times and bad, times of joy and times of sorrow. Marriage is a jounery - a time of adventure and excitement enhanced by the love, trust, dedication, and faith you share in one another. "

"You are mature enough to know the differences between dreams and realities. You have youth and hope. You also know that good times are sweeter when shared and that difficult times are less harsh when borne by two. Continue to work to build a foundation that will support the lasting relationship that is marriage. "

"May the promises you make to one another today, be lived out until the end of your lives. Tomorrow can bring you the greatest of joys, but today is the day it all begins,"

"Kyle and Phoebe, do you, with your family and friends as your witnesses, present yourselves willingly and of your own accord to be joined in marriage?"

"We will, " They both replied, looking at each other lovingly.

"Will you promise to care for each other in the joys and sorrow of life, come what may, and to share the responsibly for growth and enrichment together?"

"We will, " They both replied.

"Kyle, please repeat after me, " Said Father Bill.

Kyle cleared his throat, determined not to mess up what he was about to say, Phoebe would kill him. He turned to face his bride.

"I, Kyle, take you Phoebe, to be my lawful wedded wife,

I give to you in the presence of God and these witnesses

My promise to stay by your side,

In sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow,

As well as through the good times and the bad.

I promise to love you without reservation,

Comfort you in times of distress.

Encourage you to achieve all your goals.

Laugh with you and cry with you.

Grow with you in mind and spirit.

Always be open and honest with you.

And cherish you for as long as you both shall live?"

"I will, " Kyle replied.

Phoebe smiled at him, as father Bill turned to her. "It's time for yours now, Phoebe. "

Phoebe nodded and took a deep breath.

"I, Phoebe, take you Kyle, to be my lawful wedded husband,

I give to you in the presence of God and these witnesses

My promise to stay by your side,

In sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow,

As well as through the good times and the bad.

I promise to love you without reservation,

Comfort you in times of distress.

Encourage you to achieve all your goals.

Laugh with you and cry with you.

Grow with you in mind and spirit.

Always be open and honest with you.

And cherish you for as long as you both shall live"

"I do, " She replied.

"Kyle and Phoebe as you hold hands, may you see the gift that they are to you." Father Bill said, as Kyle took Phoebe's hands in his.

"These are the hands, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as you promise to love each other today, tomorrow and forever. These are the hands that will countless times that will wipe tears from your eyes, joy and sorrow. These are the hands that will passionately love and cherish you through the years. These are the hands that will help hold your family together as one as you overcome adversary. These are the hands that will give you strength when you need it. These are the hands that will work alongside yours as together you build your future. "

"Having this love in your hearts, you have chosen to seal your vows by exchanging rings. "

"From the earliest times, the circle has been a sign of completeness. The rings you have chosen to wear have neither beginning nor end, much like your love for one another. They are a symbol of the words you speak today. May these rings be from this day forward, your most treasured adornment, and may the love, they symbolize, by your most precious possession. As you wear these rings, may they be constant reminders of those glad promises you are making today. "

"Let us pray. Lord, bless the giving and receiving of these rings. May Kyle and Phoebe be forever true to this union, May the seamless circle of these rings become the symbol of their endless love and serve to remind them of the holy convent they have entered today. "

Knowing that it was almost time, for the rings to be presented. Brax took baby Casey out of his mum's arms and placed him on the floor, holding his small hand in his big one as he made the way from the seats. He could hear the "Aws" and "how sweet" comments as his son, walked unsteadily towards his uncle.

Holding his son's hand, Brax and baby Casey made their way down to the aisle, towards Kyle.

"Thanks Case, " Kyle whispered as his young nephew reached him. He shot a smile at his brother as Brax handed the rings ove and started the walk back towards Ricky.

"Kyle, take this ring, place it on Phoboe's left hand and repeat after me. " Said the vicar.

Kyle picked up Phoebe's ring and said "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you. " He said as he slid the ring on her finger.

"Phoebe, take this ring, place it on Kyle's left hand and repeat after me. "

Phoebe picked up Kyle's ring, about to slide it on his finger when they all heard a voice.

"Stop the wedding. "

Phoebe groaned, that was her father Mark, she'd purposefully kept quiet about Kyle proposing as she knew he'd try and stop it.

Brax stood up. "Not now Mark. "

"Get off me. " Mark said as the younger man had hold of his suit jacket. "I told Phoebe once that Kyle was no good for her. "

"I love him. " Phoebe said, turning around and walking over to her dad. "Why can't you except that and be happy for me?"

"He's a Braxton. "

"So am I. " Phoebe held up her left hand, showing off the new band. "Get used to it. "

"You heard her. " Brax said.

But as a "wedding gift" Mark said the words no young woman wanted to hear, especially on her wedding day. "I no longer have a daughter. "

Shock and betrayal filled Phoebe's eyes as Kyle put an arm around her. "You ok?"

Phoebe nodded, but it was clear she was upset.

"We don't have to carry on you know. " Kyle told her.

Phoebe turned around, more shock in her eyes, but this time it was shock that Kyle thought she would give up on their special day, they'd both waited for this.

Activities resumed as Phoebe placed the ring on Kyle's finger.

"Kyle, I give you this ring, as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you. "

"Today you have pledged yourselves to a life time of caring for one another. May this be a commitment made in love, kept in faith, lived in hope and eternally renewed. As you stand before us, it is our hope that you will go through life loving, trusting and caring for one another, completely and forever."

"Kyle and Phoebe from this moment forward, you will never be alone. You will carry with you the love of another person, giving you a completeness and renewed lightness. May your life together be immersed in love and excitement. May you strive and enrich each other in every possible way. And may you work to bring the peace you find to this world. "

"Having pledged your fidelity to one another, to love, honour and cherish one another, in the presence of this gathering and by the authority invested in me by the constitution and the laws of this state, it is my honour to now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Kyle leaned in and took Phoebe's face in his hands, kissing her gently.

"Ladies and gentleman, it is my honour to be the first to introduce you to Mr and Mrs Kyle Braxton. " Said the vicar, joining in with the clapping.

As the new man and wife posed on the beach, Ricky took photos of them, first with Kyle's arm wrapped tightly around his new bride.

They all headed to Salt for the wedding party.

Heath was talking to his brothers when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Babe, " Heath said as he noticed his wife. "What are you doing here?"

Bianca shrugged, but she was smiling. "I wasn't going to miss a Braxton wedding. "

"Nothing about seeing me then?" Heath asked, smirking.

"Nah. " Bianca said, kissing him on the cheek. "I'm going to offer my congratulations, " She added, walking off in search of the bride and groom, who were on the dance floor, enjoying their.

Brax joined his partner. "You alright?" He asked, knowing that today would have reminded her of her own wedding.

"I'm fine. "

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. " She smiled, weakly at him. "You and Case did good today. "

"I know, " Brax smirked back, looking over to where they'd left baby Casey in his pram, asleep, exhausted after his part in his uncles day.

As a wedding present, Brax and Ricky had paid for them to go away. Somewhere they could relax and Kyle could focus on his music. Heath and Bianca had chipped in.

When the celebrations quietened down, everyone waved the new man and wife off, before returning to their homes.

Ricky sat on the couch, taking off her heels as she looked through her photos that she'd took throughout the day. Different photos filled the screen. Phoebe in her dress, with her hair up elegantly. A few of the boys, with their arms around each other. One of herself, Brax and little Casey. She continued to flick through them as her eyes widened slightly.

"Rick, what is it?" Brax asked. He picked up her camera as he realised what she was looking at: A picture of herself in her dress.

"I guess it did bring back memories. " She whispered, biting her lip.

"Come here. " He said as he held her to him, a wedding day was supposed to be the happiest day of a girls life and less then a few weeks later, she'd been fighting for her life. Ricky leant her head on Brax's chest.

Kyle and Phoebe had one stop to make before heading off. Taking Phoebe by the hand, Kyle headed to his brothers grave. He crouched down. "Hey Case. " He spoke, trailing his fingers over the lettering of his brothers name. "I got married today " He stroked the wedding band that Phoebe had slipped on to his finger earlier. "Miss you, mate. "

Looking at Phoebe, he was surprised to see her pointing at another gravestone. He got up and looked over, reading the words.

"Rocco Scott Braxton. "

"Heath's little boy, " Kyle said to himself. Kyle had never known the little boy. They headed out of cemetery and towards the car.

It took them a few hours but soon they arrived at their honeymoon. It was a week stay at a cottage. Kyle picked Phoebe up in his arms.

There was a bottle of champagne on ice. Kyle took it out of the bucket and unscrewed the lid, pouring them both a glass. He handed Phoebe's to her.

"To us. " He said, clinking his glass against Phoebe's before taking a sip. They had the rest of their lives to enjoy. And they were determined to enjoy every single minute. He took a few steps closer to her, before kissing her passionately and they fell on to the bed, limbs tangled together. Kyle pushes her hair off her face as he kisses her face, as they celebrate their marriage.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
